darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Gwyn, Lord of Cinder
is the final boss in Dark Souls and one of the original lords who vanquished the Dragons. __TOC__ Location Lord Gwyn can be found in the Kiln of the First Flame. Summoning It is possible to summon Solaire of Astora to help in the fight if he survived in Lost Izalith. His summon sign can be found at the top of the staircase. Since the Kiln of the First Flame is a PvP hotspot, it is also quite easy to find player summon signs if online. Lore Family Gwyn was the nephew of Allfather Lloyd and father of Dark Sun Gwyndolin and Gwynevere, Princess of Sunlight.Ring of the Sun Princess descriptionMoonlight Set descriptions He also had another, unknown son, who was the god of war and inherited the sunlight, but acted foolishly, and was promptly stripped of his deitic status.Ring of the Sun's Firstborn description Army Gwyn commanded an army of Silver Knights, but then their armor was charred when Gwyn linked the flame, making almost all of them change into Black Knights. The remaining Silver Knights are guarding Anor Londo.Silver Knight Set descriptionsBlack Knight Set descriptions He also formed the Four Knights of Gwyn; the captain Dragon Slayer Ornstein; Hawkeye Gough, the leader of the Dragonslayers; Lord's Blade Ciaran and the legendary Artorias the Abysswalker.Ornstein's Set descriptionsGough's Set descriptionsLord's Blade Set descriptionsSet of Artorias descriptions Gwyn's friend, Havel the Rock, was also a general over his own warriors, which were presumably part of Gwyn's army.Havel's Ring description Age of Fire s]] At the dawn of the Age of Fire, Gwyn discovered a Lord Soul, along with Gravelord Nito and the Witch of Izalith.Bequeathed Lord Soul Shard descriptionsLord Soul descriptions With this power, he fought and defeated the dragons, along with Nito, the Witch of Izalith, his army and Seath the Scaleless, who betrayed the dragons.Prologue When the flames began to fade, Gwyn left Anor Londo and traveled to the Kiln of the First Flame, to link the First Flame, thus unnaturally prolonging the Age of Fire.Soul of Gwyn, Lord of Cinder description When he left, he divided his power among his children,Great Lord Greatsword description and granted parts of his Lord Soul to the Four Kings and Seath. Gwyn succeeded in linking the fire, but was burned in the process, being reduced from the Lord of Sunlight to the Lord of Cinder, although his soul still remained powerful. Enemy Information Attacks Dashing Thrust Used by Gwyn while he's dashing. Although it is one of his "linear" attacks, it is possible he may switch to a slashing combo midway. It is also one of his best attacks in terms of tracking the player. Quad Slash ComboDamage is listed per slash Arguably Gwyn's most powerful attack, due to its superb speed and tracking. It begins with an angled slash, then a horziontal one, another angled and finally a horizontal slash again. The horizontal slashes have excellent tracking, however the angled ones can be sidestepped if the player moves early enough. Kick Rarely used, however, it causes a large drain of stamina if it connects while blocking. Slash and Thrust Occasionally Gwyn will interrupt his normal slash combo with a quick thrust afterwards. If it hits, the player will be stunned, leaving them open for further combos. Slashing Upper Combo Starts with a powerful horizontal slash, which causes a large drain of stamina, followed by two more hits. The last attack can be dodged, however. Massive Slash A charged slash used by Gwyn to break the player's guard. Instant Dash/Double Slash A very fast attack, which comes out of Gwyn's instant dash. Glides towards the player, before slashing twice. Choke Explosion Finisher An unblockable grab attack, which deals the most damage. It has a high hitbox, so it is possible to roll under it to avoid it. After knocking the player back, Gwyn will follow up with a jumping slash or dashing slash. Defenses Drops Gallery EfQ4e.jpg|Gwyn concept art Relevant Videos Footnotes References Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Deities